This invention relates in general to watchbands, and in particular to watchbands formed of plastic.
Plastic watchbands are known in the art. These prior art watchbands are generally a unitary band body formed by injection molding of plastic resins, such as urethanes. These prior art watchbands have been satisfactory, however, they suffer from inherent limitations of an injection molded product. The prior art watchbands cannot be easily formed with variations in color, patterns or in design. Furthermore, injection molding does not lend itself to providing a watchband which securely fits a variety of different sized wrists. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved watchband made of plastic which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.